


We Have Other Methods

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [19]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bullying, Protective!Travis, can be read as pairing, or as gen brother bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Travis does not appreciate someone making fun of Connor.





	We Have Other Methods

PJatO || Stollcest || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – We Have Other Methods || Stollcest || PJatO

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – We Have Other Methods

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Travis/Connor (if you so wish to read it that way, but I ended up writing it more gen)

Percy Jackson Characters: Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll

Summary: Prompt: "If you say another word about him, you'll regret it." & "I'm not apologizing for what I said to that asshole/jerk... He was saying terrible things about you." for Stollcest.

Travis does not appreciate someone making fun of Connor.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_We Have Other Methods_

There was a new kid at Ares Cabin. Compared to him, Clarisse was a lovely sunshine filled with kindness and glittery sparkles.

Needless to say, the Stolls thoroughly enjoyed pranking him. But Travis drew the line when the guy got personal and verbally attacked Connor.

"If you say another word about him, you'll regret it, you reject of an ape. Not even Ares would be proud to call you his son, you're just a hunk of muscles without impulse control, it's pathetic", warned Travis as he tackled the guy to the ground.

"Trav! Enough!", called Connor surprised.

Travis allowed to be pulled off and away to their cabin, Connor glaring at him. "I'm not apologizing for what I said to that asshole… He was saying terrible things about you."

"I didn't say you should apologize", huffed Connor. "But we're sons of Hermes. We don't need to lower ourselves to that primitive level. We have… other methods."

"I love the way you think", stated Travis with a vicious smirk, already cooking up a befitting prank.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).
> 
> So, this was originally a prompt for Stollcest but since I don't really ship them, I ended up writing it as a gen thing that could be read as pairing if you want to.


End file.
